Hurry
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Jamie and Frank are having lunch when they are attacked. Jamie is wounded trying to protect others. Will he survive? This is my first Blue Bloods fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hurry**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is my first Blue Bloods fanfiction. I know that I suck at writing but I'm going to give it a try.**

It was almost lunch time. Garrett was in Frank's office.

"Garrett, what time is it?" Frank asked.

"Almost noon. Why?" Garrett answered.

"Me and Jamie are going to out for lunch as a father/son thing. He has today off. He told me last night that he was going to sleep in till 11 am. and try to be here by 12:30."

"How is Jamie?"

"He's fine. Just exhausted."

Then Jamie burst into the room.

"Hey, dad." Jamie greeted.

"Hey, Jamie. Sit down before you pass out." Frank ordered as he got out of his chair and went to Jamie. Jamie sat down and tried to relax. "Now tell me why you were running."

"I saw Eddie and didn't want her to see me."

"Why didn't you want her to see you?"

Jamie looked at Garrett.

"I'll be outside." Garrett said. Then Garrett left.

"Now tell me why you didn't want Eddie to see you." Frank wondered.

"Yesterday I played a prank on her. She called me last night and said that next time she sees me she was going to kill me." Jamie explained.

"Ah."

"I know that I'm a guy and she's a girl but she's just as tough as me. Trust me. One time she managed to give me a black eye."

"I believe you. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For lunch."

"Oh yeah. I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

So they left. When they were outside, they ran into Eddie.

"Hi Eddie." Jamie nervously said.

"Commissioner, permission to pay Reagan back for playing a prank?" Eddie replied.

"Permission granted." Frank answered.

"What? Dad?" Jamie panicked. Then Eddie punched him in the chest. Jamie gasped in pain.

"Don't do that again." Eddie warned before she left.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Do what?" Frank wondered.

"Let her punch me. I told you that she can hit hard."

"Well sometimes you need it."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Let's go."

So they got in Jamie's car and went to were Frank wanted to eat lunch. As they were eating, Frank saw that Jamie was thinking.

"Stop thinking before your head explodes." Frank sighed. Jamie looked up at Frank. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'm just trying to decide something." Jamie mumbled.

"About Eddie?"

"Maybe."

Then a few guys came in with guns. Jamie saw them.

"Dad, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jamie asked.

 **I hope you like this part. I know that it most likely looks like a piece of trash but at least I tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hurry pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you for all of the kindness that you guys have given. I never expected it.  
**

"Yes I am." Frank replied. Then they guys pulled out their guns.

"Everyone against the wall." One of the guys ordered. Jamie got up and went to one of them.

"Please, just put the guns down." Jamie calmly said.

"Why should I, boy? Now against the wall or I'll shoot."

"Jamie, do as he says." Frank warns.

"No." Jamie answered. Then Eddie came in with her gun out.

"On the ground." Eddie ordered. Then the guy pulled the trigger and shot Jamie. Frank ran to Jamie who fell to his knees and clutched his wound. Eddie panicked. "Drop your guns." The guys didn't listen.

"Let's give them our surprise." The guys laughed. With a press of a button, they restaurant exploded. Pieces of the ceiling fell on Frank and Jamie. Jamie groaned as he was hit. Frank shushed him.

"Dad, it hurts too much." Jamie groaned.

"I know. Just sit up a bit." Frank whispered. He helped Jamie sit up a bit. Jamie groaned as the pain in his side got worse. Then a big chunk was about to hit Eddie. Jamie got up and ran to her.

"Eddie, watch out." Jamie yelled as he pushed Eddie out of the way. The big chunk land on Jamie.

"Jamie!" Eddie and Frank panicked. When it was over, Frank and Eddie went to Jamie. Jamie was still conscious. Jamie's thighs and half of his torso was covered by a big chunk of debris. Jamie was in a lot of pain.

"Dad, my legs hurt."

"I know." Frank whispered as his son tried to control his breathing.

"Well, well. We have three survivors. I guess we get to have fun with them." The man said.

"Please the boy needs help." Frank panted.

"Soon he won't need it. My name is Jake. I hope you sleep well."

Then three guys came and injected Jamie, Frank, and Eddie. They went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny was with Baez. Baez had heard about what happened. She went to Danny.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"A bomb went off at a restaurant." Baez said.

"Yeah so."

"Danny, Eddie, and your father were there. They're missing. Everyone else was dead. We know that they are alive because the guys who took them left a note. He said that he would torture them."

"Are they ok?"

"I think Eddie and your father are ok but not Jamie. They found blood and traced it back to Jamie."

"I need to find him."

Danny left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frank and Eddie had woken up.

"Are you ok?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Jamie?" Eddie wondered.

"I don't know."

They looked around the cold dark cell. They didn't see Jamie anywhere.

"I hope he's ok." Eddie sighed.

"Me too but he's strong." Frank replied.

"Where was he shot?"

"Near his appendix."

"He needs help soon. If he gets appendicitis, that could be bad."

"I know but like I said, he's strong."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie had just woken up. He was in a lot of pain. His arms were above his head. He realized that he was in a cold dark room. He was chained to the ceiling. He looked around and saw a man twice his size.

"What do you want from me?" Jamie asked.

"I want to watch you suffer. You took away my life." Jack said.

"How did I do that?"

"You killed my brother."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I will make you pay."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hurry pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This chapter will be focused mainly on Jamie. The others will be in it a bit.**

"Please, you don't have to do this. You can find another way. Just let me and the others go." Jamie panted.

"You know, Jamie, I'm not blind. I can't let any of you go. I need you guys." Jack explained. Then he went to the camera and hit record. Then he went to table of weapons and tools. He grabbed a whip. Jamie felt his heart beat faster as Jack came closer. Jamie braced himself as Jack hit Jamie with the whip. Jamie bit his tongue and tried not to scream. This made Jack angry. Jack hit Jamie harder. Jamie grunted in pain but didn't scream. He felt waves of pain course through his body. He felt tears in his eyes. He shivered as blood trickled out of his wounds.

"You can't break me. I'm stronger than you think. My brother will save me. Then he will kill you for hurting his kid brother and his dad. So I suggest you do that smart thing and let me and the others go." Jamie panted painfully.

"Never. I will break you. Even if it means I have to kill the girl and your dad."

"Don't you dare hurt them. They have nothing to do with this."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Then Jack whipped Jamie again and again. Several minutes later, Jamie started screaming. Eddie and Frank heard him. Jamie wanted to pass out but didn't. After being whipped for 15 minutes, Jack stopped.

"I'm impressed. Most of my victims don't last this long." Jack said before unchaining Jamie. Jamie groaned and fell to the ground. Jamie tried to move but couldn't because of blood loss. Then Jack rapped Jamie. Jamie became shocked and afraid but not broken. When it was over, Jack went to the camera and stopped recording. "I think your brother will love this." Jack knocked on the door and two guards came in. They took Jamie to the others. When they got to the cell, they threw Jamie in.

"Jamie." Eddie gasped as she ran to Jamie's side. Frank went to Jamie. He saw that Jamie was afraid. He pulled Jamie into a hug. Jamie hugged Frank tight.

"It's ok, son. Everything will be fine." Frank whispered.

"No it won't." Jamie whispered but only enough for Frank to hear. "He raped me and whipped me. He videotaped it. He's going to send it to Danny. I'm so scared, dad. I don't know if I can do this." Then he broke down and cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Baez had found the video. She found Danny, Renizulli, Erin, Linda, and Henry.

"It's been a day since dad, Jamie, and Eddie were kidnapped and yet we have nothing?" Erin yelled quietly.

"We found something. Follow me." Baez said. They went into a room and watched the video. Everyone was in shock when they what had happened. They watched Jamie get tortured and raped. When it was over, Erin and Linda were crying.

"Poor Jamie. We need to find them before Jamie gets worse. His wounds look bad." Linda sighed.

"We will find him." Danny answered. So they went to work. "Ok. This guy is trying to get revenge on Jamie. He'll take his time. He wants us to watch meaning he has guts. We need to hurry. I don't want my kid brother so traumatized that he can't speak."

So they went to work.

* * *

Jamie had fallen asleep in Frank's arms. Frank smiled softly at Jamie's peaceful face. They were leaning against a wall. Frank and Eddie had found a blanket and had covered Jamie with it. Jamie was slightly warmer than normal.

"I hope he doesn't get sick." Frank sighed.

"He might have appendicitis. Let's hope that Danny will get here before it kills him." Eddie answered. That's when Jamie woke up in pain.

"How long have I been asleep?" Jamie croaked.

"For about several hours. We've been here for a day and a half." Frank replied. Then two guys came in and grabbed Jamie. Frank tried to stop them but couldn't.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hurry pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Jamie cried out for his dad and Eddie. Eddie and Frank called out for Jamie but it was too late. Soon Jamie was out of sight and the cell door was closed. Jamie was taken to another room to see Jack. Jamie was chained to the ceiling.

"Did you sleep well? I know I did." Jack said before injecting Jamie with a drug. Jamie tried to fight but felt his strength drain away. "If I were you, I'd save my strength." Jack was recording the whole thing. Jamie closed his eyes only to be hit by a wave of cold water. Jamie gasped and opened his eyes. He saw Jack holding a hose. Jack pointed the hose at Jamie and then turned it on. Jamie gasped and started shivering. Jamie felt very cold.

"Please stop this." Jamie shivered.

"Why? I enjoy watching you suffer."

Jack handed the hose to his partner who continued to hose Jamie down with ice cold water. Jack went to his table and picked up something.

"I'm going to make you suffer like you've never felt before." Jack hissed. Then he gave Jamie an electrical burn. Jamie groaned loudly. The man with the hose turned it off. Jack gave Jamie electrical burns still Jamie screamed. When Jamie screamed, he tried to pass out but was given something to keep him awake. Jamie was forced to swallow. When he had finished the cup, Jack grabbed a knife. "Have you ever self-harmed?"

"Once or twice." Jamie moaned.

"You must have enjoyed it."

"I didn't. That's why I stopped."

"Oh, too bad. I thought that you would enjoy this."

Then Jack made a shallow cut on Jamie's torso. Jamie moaned. For several minutes, Jack cut Jamie's torso. Then he made shallow cuts on Jamie's arms and legs. When he was done, he unchained Jamie and raped Jamie. Jamie was starting to break. When Jack was done, he stopped recording. Jamie was taken back to the others. When Frank saw Jamie, he hugged Jamie.

"Let it out, Jamie." Frank whispered. Jamie did as he was told and cried. Eddie came over and put the blanket on Jamie. Jamie shivered. Frank saw that Jamie was tired and helped him sit down. "Get some sleep." Jamie nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

Baez went to see Danny.

"We have another video." Baez sighed. So they got Linda and Erin and went to watch it. When it was over, Danny looked at Linda.

"Linda, I've asked you here because you're a nurse. Do you know how long Jamie has?" Danny calmly asked.

"He doesn't have long. He was given something with caffeine in it. His wounds look pretty bad. He might have an infection. Maybe a couple days." Linda explained.

"Danny, if you find any evidence tell me. I will do all I can to help bring Jamie home." Erin tearfully said. Erin left the room and saw Nikki.

"Mom, have they found grandpa and uncle Jamie yet?" Nikki asked.

"Not yet."

"What's wrong?"

They sat down.

"They man who has them is torturing Jamie and sending us the videos. Jamie has been whipped, cut, electrocuted, and raped." Erin explained.

"They raped him?" Nikki gasped.

"Yes. It's bad. Did you know if Jamie self-harmed?"

"Yeah. A bit. One day, I saw a cut on Jamie's arm. I asked him what happened and he said that he cut himself by accident. It was a few months after uncle Joe's death."

"Thanks Nikki."

So Erin went back into the office.

"It seems like Jamie was telling the truth about self harming. Nikki thinks that he did after Joe died." Erin sighed.

"I found out the name of the man who did this. His name is Jack Hahn. He had a big brother who was killed by Jamie. His brother was about to kill several children and Jamie shot him." Baez explained.

"Where does he live?" Danny asked.

"In the same building as Jamie. He lives across from Jamie."

"He's been stalking Jamie? For how long?"

"A few months. Jamie killed his brother a year ago."

"Yeah. I remember. Jamie was very shaky about."

"Doesn't he alway get shaky after he kills someone?"

"Yeah. Erin, can we get a warrant?"

"I'll see what I can do." Erin replied. Then she left to get a warrant.

TBC

 **I hope you like this part. I tried to put equal amount for get part.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hurry pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Erin managed to get a warrant. Danny and Baez went to Jack's apartment and searched for evidence.

"Mr. Jack Hahn, open up." Danny shouted. Then a lady came out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rose but we were looking for Mr. Hahn."

"You won't find him here. He has been to his house the past few days. I haven't seen Jamie either. Is Jamie ok?"

"He's been kidnapped."

"I knew something like this would happen as soon as I saw Jack. He looked at Jamie with a death glare. Jamie never saw it. I hope you find him."

Then Rose went back into her apartment. Danny knocked down the door.

"Baez, have a forensic team come and take a look. I want them to look for anything suspicious. I'm going to talk to Ms. Rose." Danny sighed. Baez nodded and made a few calls. Danny went to see Ms. Rose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie was very pale. Frank checked Jamie's wounds. Eddie was holding Jamie's hand. Jamie was awake and was using his thumb to rub the back of Eddie's hand. Frank smiled and thought about how Eddie and Jamie would make a good couple. When Jamie was asleep, Frank sighed. He put the blanket on Jamie to keep him warm.

"He has feeling for you." Frank sighed.

"How do you know?" Eddie mumbled.

"I see it in his eyes. I also see it in your eyes. You two love each other. Love can be very powerful and visible. I understand."

"Who's going to go to a different precinct?"

"Neither of you for now. You will have different partners and Jamie will be promoted to detective. That's if people don't see it as nepotism."

"They won't. Jamie needs it. Thank you, commissioner."

"Call me Frank."

"Thank you."

Eddie smiled. She looked at Jamie and kissed his forehead. Jamie groaned. He opened his eyes.

"Hey, Jamie, you dad is letting us date." Eddie said.

"Really?" Jamie croaked.

"Yes. I am. Only because you are going to be promoted to detective. If you want?" Frank answered.

"I'd like that very much."

Jamie and Eddie were so happy that they kissed. When they were done, Jamie sat up and hugged Eddie tight.

"I love you no matter what." Jamie whispered.

"I know. You don't have to tell me. Why are you hugging me so tight?" Eddie wondered.

"Because it's almost time."

Then a couple guys came in and took Jamie. Eddie began to cry. Frank went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"He knew. He knew that they were coming." Eddie cried.

"I know. He's strong. He'll be fine." Frank replied.

* * *

Jamie was chained to the ceiling. Jack came in with a hot metal stick.

"I will break you." Jack said as he hit record on the camera. Then he poked Jamie with the stick. Jamie whimpered in pain. Jack did it again and again. After the 10th time, Jamie was weaker. He still didn't scream. Jack got angry and grabbed the whip. He whipped Jamie as hard as he could. Jamie finally started screaming. Half an hour later, Jack stopped. Jamie was crying. Jack laughed. "Looks like I broke you."

"You'll have to kill me first." Jamie moaned.

"I'll kill you eventually but not now."

"You might as well."

Jack unchained Jamie and beat him till Jamie was almost unconscious. Then he raped Jamie. When it was over, Jamie heard a dog barking and a lady telling him to stop. Jamie screamed as loud as he could for help. He screamed for several seconds.

"Shut up." Jack yelled. Jamie didn't stop so Jack punched him in the chest. Jamie gasped for air. He coughed as he tried to control his breathing. Jack spent the next few hours, torturing Jamie.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hurry pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Jamie was very weak from the several hours of torture. When the horror was over, Jamie curled up in a ball and tried to control his breathing. Jack grabbed Jamie and chained him to the ceiling.

* * *

"I think we have something." Renzulli said.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"A woman was walking her dog when she heard screaming. She said that it sounded like a guy who was in pain. Then it stopped. But she head another man tell the other one to shut up."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's Jamie being smart. He gave us a hint."

"All right. Let's go."

SO they all prepared to go. When they got to the building, Danny and Renzulli told everyone what to do.

"We are looking for the commissioner and officers Eddie and Jamie. Any one else in the building is dead." Danny explained. "Now lets go."

So they went into the building. Jack heard all the noise. Danny and Baez ran into one cell and saw Eddie and Frank.

"Where's Jamie?" Danny asked.

"He's in another room. Let's go." Frank answered. Danny handed him a gun and they went to find Jamie. Jamie was trying to stay awake. Jack unchained him and took Jamie's right arm and twisted it behind Jamie's back. Jamie gasped in pain as he tried to let go. Jack pointed a gun at him. Then Danny and Frank came in. Jamie was crying but tried to be strong.

"Leave or he dies." Jack ordered. Frank and Danny pointed their guns at Jack.

"We can't do that. Now please just leave him alone."

"He killed my brother."

"I know. Please, don't hurt my family."

Jamie ducked as quickly as he could. He cried in pain as he injured his arm in the process. Frank shot Jack and killed him. Then he went over to Jamie and hugged him.

"I'm so scared." Jamie cried. Danny came over and kneeled down next to Jamie. Jamie hugged Danny. He gasped when Danny hugged him tighter.

"I've missed you, kid." Danny whispered.

"Me too."

That's when Jamie broke down and cried.

"He did things to me." Jamie cried.

"I know. Are you ok? You're covered in blood and you're shivering to death." Danny asked.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"Ok. Get some rest but don't fall asleep. Ok?"

"Ok."

Jamie closed his eyes and put his head on Danny's shoulder. Danny picked Jamie up and carried him. Danny kissed Jamie's forehead causing Jamie to smile. When they outside. Danny took Jamie to the ambulance where the paramedics were waiting. Danny put Jamie on the gurney. He was about to leave but Jamie grabbed his hand.

"Danny, I love you. I'm sorry for being a pain in the butt." Jamie rasped.

"It's ok. I love you too. We'll be right behind you. Eddie will be with us. You'll be fine." Danny answered. He kissed his brother's forehead again and went his car. Jamie was taken to the nearest hospital where Linda worked. As doctors and nurses crowded around Jamie, Jamie felt afraid. He saw Linda.

"Linda, I need to see dad. I don't want to go into surgery till I see dad." Jamie panted. The doctor nodded.

"Ok. I'll go get him." Linda replied. She went to the waiting room and saw Frank. "Frank, Jamie wants to talk to you. He's afraid." So Frank got up and went to see Jamie. He went in and saw Jamie lying in bed. He went to Jamie's left side.

"Hey, Jamie. How do you feel?" Frank whispered.

"Weak. Dad, I'm scared. I fear what will happen." Jamie cried.

"I know, son but we don't want you to die."

"I know. Dad, I feel tired."

"You'll be tired for a while."

Then Frank kissed Jamie's forehead.

"I love you, son." Frank whispered.

"I love you too." Jamie replied before falling asleep. Frank went back to the waiting room. Jamie was taken into surgery.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hurry pt.7_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

All the Reagans were there with Eddie. Eddie was about to cry. Nikki saw it and sat down next to her. She put a hand Eddie's shoulder.

"He'll be ok. I know it." Nikki said. Eddie smiled.

"I know. I just wish that I could have helped him." Eddie cried.

"You did what you could."

"You know, he would always tell me stories about you. He really loved his only niece. You were very special to him."

"I know."

"Tell me some stories."

"Ok."

Everyone joined in the conversation.

"Every time I was sick, Jamie would call in sick just to take care of me. I remember waking up in his arms. No one could pull us apart. Once when I was very sick, he was taking care of me. I was 14. He stayed by my side. Of course he got sick too. So we both would be on the couch sleeping." Nikki explained.

"I even have a picture of you two sleeping on the couch." Danny said and showed Eddie the picture.

"When he was little, he had a habit of swallowing things. Once when he was undercover he swallowed a hard drive." Frank sighed. Frank told them several stories about Jamie swallowing things. "Once when he was 5, he swallowed Danny's quarter. We all freaked out. He managed to vomit it back up.

"Yeah and I had to clean his vomit."

Everyone laughed. A few hours later, Eddie was upset. She sat by herself on one of the couches. Frank went to her.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" Eddie asked tearfully.

"Who knows. It could be for a lot of reasons." Frank replied.

"He has to be ok. I need him."

Frank hugged Eddie as she cried. Several minutes later, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Jamie had just gotten out of surgery. The doctor and nurses were getting Jamie situated. The doctor was checking Jamie when Jamie opened his eyes.

"There you are. You'll be fine. Go back to sleep." The doctor said. Jamie nodded and tried to sleep.

"I want to see Eddie." Jamie panted weakly.

"I'll go get Eddie."

So the doctor left the room and went to Jamie's family.

"How's Jamie?" Frank asked.

"He's awake. He should be fine. He will have a lot of scars from his wounds but should be fine. He broke his right arm in four places. He dislocated both shoulders. He broke a few bones in his hand, he broke several ribs and fractured a few. He did have some internal bleeding but it wasn't bad. We removed the bullet and are watching him closely to see if we need to remove his appendix. He has a severe concussion. His right ankle and left knee are sprained. His right clavicle is fractured. He will have a hard time using his arm. We lost him a few times during surgery but managed to stabilize him. He's lost a lot of blood. He has bruises all over his body. He will be sore. He's still recovering from shock. Most of his wounds were infected so he will be sleepy due to the medication. He wants to see Eddie." The doctor explained.

"Ok." Eddie answered. The doctor took Eddie to see Jamie. Eddie went in and sat down on the bed. She kissed Jamie's lips and didn't expect Jamie to kiss back. She was shocked Jamie kissed back. "Why do you want to see me?"

"I miss you. I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend. You look tired. Go home and get some rest." Jamie whispered.

"Not till you are out of the hospital."

"Fine. You can sleep in the chair next to the bed."

"Why can't I curl up beside you?"

"Fine."

Eddie smiled and laid down next to Jamie. Jamie wrapped his left arm around her. He kissed her forehead.

"Is it ok if my family come in?" Jamie asked.

"Ok." Eddie replied.

"Can you go get them? Please?"

"Ok."

Eddie went out to get everyone. They went to Jamie's room. When they went in, Jamie smiled at them.

"Look who's up and smiling." Erin said. Eddie went back to her spot beside Jamie.

"Congratulations Reagan. You'll make a good detective. Janko, I will be your partner till we find someone else. I'm letting you have the next week off to support Jamie." Renizulli happily explained.

"Thank you, sarge." Jamie answered. Renizulli left. Nikki ran to Jamie and gave him a hug. She broke down and cried. Jamie hugged her the best he could and calmed her down. Erin went to Jamie and whispered something.

"I told her about what Jack did to you. It really affected her." Erin whispered.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hurry pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"It's ok, Nikki. I'm fine. I'll be fine. He may have done horrible things to me but he didn't break me." Jamie whispered. Nikki looked up at Jamie.

"How can you say that? He raped you. He tortured you. I almost lost my favorite uncle." Nikki cried.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite." Danny said. Jamie and Nikki smiled.

"Don't be sad. Do that for me. I don't want to see my favorite and only niece upset." Jamie requested.

"Ok. I promise. It's good to have you back." Nikki replied. Danny went to Jamie and sat down on Jamie's legs.

"Hey. Get off." Jamie laughed.

"Nope. Not till you promise not to beat me up on the job." Danny answered.

"Fine. Now go get something edible to eat."

"Ok. Linda, you want to go with me?"

"Sure." Linda replied happily.

"We'll be back in an hour or so."

Danny and Linda went to get dinner. Sean and Jack went to Jamie.

"Uncle Jamie, will you be ok?" Sean wondered.

"I'll be fine." Jamie answered. He started to feel tired. Eddie saw it.

"Jamie, go to sleep. I'll wake you when Linda and Danny get back." Eddie suggested. Jamie went to sleep with his head on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie smiled. "He's so cute in his sleep."

"Let's hope that he doesn't have to have his appendix removed." Henry sighed.

"I know."

Eddie grabbed Jamie's left hand and squeezed it. Jamie squeezed back.

"I thought I told you to sleep." Eddie said.

"I wish I could." Jamie murmured. "Can you give me a kiss?"

"Ok."

Eddie kissed Jamie's forehead. Jamie closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. It had been a painful several minutes. Jamie groaned in pain several times.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine. It must be the pain medicine warring off. I'll be fine." Jamie mumbled sleepily. Then Linda and Danny came in.

"We're back." Linda said. She saw that Jamie looked paler. "Jamie, are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm fine. Just tired and in a bit of pain."

"Ok. I got you some hot soup since you can't really eat."

"Thanks."

Everyone ate. Jamie tried to eat but after a few minutes, he didn't feel hungry.

"Jamie, you need to eat." Frank ordered.

"I can't, dad. I just feel tired." Jamie croaked. Danny put a hand on Jamie's leg.

"Get some sleep, kid." Danny suggested quietly. Jamie nodded and got into a more comfortable position.

"Can I have your soup?" Eddie wondered.

"Sure. Only if you let me use you as a pillow." Jamie rasped.

"Sure. Just don't drool on me."

"I won't."

Then he went to sleep. He put his head on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie gasped when she felt heat coming from Jamie's head.

"You have a fever." Eddie gasped.

"Its just the infection." Jamie moaned weakly. Jamie went to sleep. An hour later, everyone finished eating.

"Erin, Danny, and Linda, why don't you take your kids home and get some rest. You should get some rest too, Edit." Frank explained.

"No, I want to stay." Eddie whispered.

"Ok."

Everyone did as they were told. Eddie and Frank stayed with Jamie. Eddie managed to fall asleep. It was midnight, when Jamie started moaning and groaning in pain. Eddie woke up. She got off the bed just as Jamie had a seizure.

TBC

 **Thank you** **BlueBlood82 for your support.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hurry pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

A doctor and a few nurses rushed in and did what they could for Jamie. Eddie went to Frank. Eddie cried in fear. Frank hugged and watched the doctor and nurses try to save Jamie. When the seizure was over, the doctor went to Frank and Eddie.

"How is he?" Frank asked.

"Not good. We think that one of his ribs punctured his lung. He might have appendicitis. We're going to do some tests." The doctor explained.

"How long till you can give us an update?"

"A few hours."

Frank and Eddie went outside the room. A few hours later, Frank and Eddie were in the waiting room waiting for an update. Then the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Eddie wondered.

"We were right. He has internal bleeding and his appendix ruptured. We're preparing him for surgery. He's awake and asking for you, Eddie. You can see him for a few minutes." The doctor explained. So Eddie and Frank went to see Jamie. They saw Jamie lying in bed with nurses surronding him. They moved out the way so that Eddie could talk to Jamie.

"How do you feel?" Eddie asked.

"Horrible. You look horrible. Go home, take a shower, and get changed." Jamie.

"Not till I know that you're ok."

"Commissioner, can you ordered officer Eddie to go home and get changed?"

"Eddie, do what Jamie says." Frank ordered.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Jamie whispered. "I love you."

"How much?" Eddie wondered.

"More than you will ever know."

Eddie kissed Jamie.

"You guys should go." Jamie sighed. So Eddie and Frank left. They went to Eddie's apartment. Eddie did what Jamie told her to do. When she was finished, Frank took her back to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, they waited for an update about Jamie. Eddie laid down on a couch and went to sleep. A few hours later, the doctor came out.

"He's fine. He should wake up soon. We managed to stop both problems. You can see him now." The doctor explained. Eddie and Frank went to see Jamie. When they went in, Jamie was asleep. Eddie smiled and went to Jamie. Eddie held Jamie's hand and stayed by Jamie's side. It was morning when Jamie woke up.

"Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?" Eddie whispered.

"I'm in a bit of pain. How long have I been asleep?" Jamie moaned.

"A few hours. You'll be fine. Get some sleep."

"You look nicer when you're not in uniform."

"I love you too."

"Love you more."

Jamie pulled Eddie into an embrace and kissed her. They kissed for a few seconds. When they pulled away, Jamie kissed Eddie's forehead.

"Get some sleep." Jamie ordered.

"Not till you do." Eddie replied.

"Fine. Lie down next to me."

Eddie laid on the bed next to Jamie. She put her head on Jamie's shoulder and let him wrap his arm around her. He took the blanket and covered both of them. He watched as Eddie went to sleep.

"Why are you letting us date?" Jamie wondered.

"Because you love her and she loves you and you two need each other." Frank answered. "I'm going to go get some rest."

"Ok. See you later."

Frank left. Jamie tried to get some sleep. An hour later, Linda knocked on the door. Jamie looked up and saw Linda.

"Hey, Lin." Jamie greeted.

"Hey, Jamie, how are you feeling?" Linda asked as she came in.

"Fine. I had my appendix removed last night. I'm in a bit of pain but I'm fine."

"I heard. I'm sorry. Hope you feel better soon. How's Eddie?"

"She's fine. Just shaken and scared. She wouldn't leave my side."

Then Eddie started whimpering.

TBC

 **I'm doing a poll. Please vote. You have till I finish this story before the poll is closed.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hurry pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Please vote in my poll. It's for another Blue Bloods fanfiction.**

Jamie looked down and saw that Eddie looked like she was having a nightmare. Jamie tried to calm her down. Linda came over and helped Jamie calm her down. Then Eddie woke up and screamed.

"It's ok, Eddie. Everything's fine. I'm fine." Jamie said loudly. Eddie looked at Jamie and cried. Jamie held her.

"I'm so scared." Eddie cried.

"What was the dream about?"

"You dying."

"Hey, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you or me."

Eddie cried. Jamie hugged her the best he could with one arm. Linda put her hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie looked up at Jamie.

"How come you can get me to cry?" Eddie teased.

"Because you love me and hate lying to me." Jamie replied.

"I do hate lying to you."

"Eddie, do you want any breakfast?" Linda wondered.

"Sure." Eddie answered. Then she pointed at Jamie. "And don't you say anything about my diet."

"I'm not. I know you are hungry. Now go get something to eat." Jamie laughed. So Eddie kissed Jamie. Linda went to get breakfast for the three of them. Jamie and Eddie kissed each other like they did when they had their first kiss. Then Henry came in with Erin and Nikki.

"You to are such a cute couple." Erin sighed. Jamie and Eddie pulled away. Erin went to Jamie and kissed his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Tired and sick."

"I heard you had your appendix removed."

"You heard right. That's partly why I feel sick."

"I know."

Erin hugged Jamie. Then Linda came in with Danny. They had brought breakfast.

"We have breakfast." Linda said.

"Good. Cause we're hungry." Henry answered. SO they all ate breakfast. When breakfast was over, Eddie stared coughing.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jamie wondered.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Eddie croaked. Jamie put a hand on Eddie's forehead.

"It's not nothing. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine."

Jamie sighed and finished eating. When they had finished breakfast, Erin took Nikki to school.

"Bye, uncle Jamie. I'll see you when school is over." Nikki sighed.

"Not till you finish your homework. Promise me that you will do your homework without your mom telling you to." Jamie ordered.

"I promise."

Nikki hugged Jamie and then left. Danny sighed sadly.

"I wish I could stay but I have work." Danny said. Then he left. Eddie curled up in a ball and went to sleep with her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"I fear that once this is over, She will not want to leave my side." Jamie feared.

"She loves you. And you need someone who loves you for who you are." Linda replied.

"I love her a lot. It was so hard to hide my feelings when I met her till we were kidnapped."

"It's never easy. You should get some sleep."

"Ok."

So Jamie went to sleep. Several hours later, Jamie and Eddie woke up.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Eddie wondered.

"Better. How about you?" Jamie replied.

"I'm fine."

"I really wish Joe was here to see you."

"I wish I was able to be with you." Someone said. Then Joe came in. He went to Jamie. "Hey, Jamie." Jamie gasped and started crying. Joe hugged Jamie as he cried.

"How can you be alive? You died. They said that you died. What happened?"

"I'm so sorry. I want to tell you that I was alive but I couldn't or you would die. I was undercover all this time. Everyday I thought about you, Jamie. I heard that you became a cop."

"Yeah. Now I'm a detective. This is Eddie, my new girlfriend."

"I've heard a lot about you." Eddie said. Then Jamie groaned.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hurry pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Please vote in my poll. It's on my profile page at the top.**

"Jamie, are you ok?" Joe panicked.

"I'm fine. The pain medicine must be warring off. I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes." Jamie replied.

"Ok. Which precinct are you in?"

"The 12th. I really want to get out of here."

"I know how you feel. When I was shot, I was in the hospital for a month. Just relax. It'll help."

Joe put his hand on Jamie's shoulder causing Jamie to calm down and relax.

"Wow, how are you able to calm this guy down?" Eddie asked.

"I was able to since he was born. It's how I'm able to get the truth out of him. Which trust me is very hard to do." Joe replied. Jamie punched Joe in the chest.

"I know. He can be very thick and stubborn."

"I am not." Jamie moaned. Then Frank, Danny, Linda, and the others came in. They saw Joe and gasped.

"Hey, guys. I've missed you all so much." Joe greeted. Everyone hugged Joe. After several hugs and a lot of tears, everyone sat down.

"What happened?" Nikki wondered.

"I faked my death. I was shot but I didn't die. I was in the hospital for a month. When I recovered, I was sent to North Carolina to stop a gang. Since then I've been undercover trying to stop them. We succeeded a week ago. I wasn't to tell anyone that I was alive. I wanted to tell you guys but couldn't. Trust me, it was killing me."

"What are you going to do?" Frank questioned.

"I want to continue my job as a detective."

"You can stay at my apartment. I have an extra room." Jamie suggested.

"I'll take it."

Jamie smiled. They talked for a few hours. As time went by Jamie got tired. Joe saw it.

"Jamie, get some sleep. You need it." Joe whispered. Jamie nodded. Joe grabbed Jamie's hand and gently squeezed. Jamie fell asleep a few minutes later. Eddie got in a better position and fell asleep on Jamie. When Eddie and Jamie were asleep, Joe sighed. "Is Eddie sick?"

"She was coughing a bit earlier but said that she was fine." Linda replied. "Even if she's sick, she won't leave Jamie's side."

"I know. I guess I should go to Jamie's apartment and get settled."

Joe got up, kissed Jamie's forehead and then left. Frank followed him.

"What's wrong, Joe?" Frank asked.

"I wanted to ask you tomorrow but I guess I'll ask now. Can I work at the 12th precinct?" Joe sighed.

"Why?"

"I want to be with Jamie but I also want to be somewhere familiar."

"Ok. You will be assigned to the 12th precinct. I will also ask that you be Jamie's partner."

"Thanks, dad."

Joe left. Frank smiled and went back to see Jamie. Joe went to Jamie's apartment. Danny had given him the keys. Joe unlocked the door and went in. He smiled at how clean the place was. Joe found his room and unpacked his stuff. When he was done, he went to Jamie's room. He smiled as he looked at a picture of the family on vacation. He saw Danny's funny face and laughed. He saw is old iPod on Jamie's night table. He knew that Jamie had gone through a lot. He sighed and went to get some rest.

When he woke up, he saw that it was morning. He got up and ate breakfast. He took a shower and was about to turn the tv on when someone knocked on the door. Joe opened the door and saw Danny.

"Hey, Danny. Come in." Joe greeted. Danny came in and waited for Joe to close the door.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hurry pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I think I should stick to Blue Bloods and stop writing Merlin fanfiction stories. You guys are amazing. I really thank God for that. Thank you for giving me hope and confidence. I really needed it. Thank you for voting in my poll. You can still vote so hurry up. Thank you.**

"What do you want to talk about?" Joe asked.

"What you were talking to dad about." Danny answered.

"I asked him if I could work in the 12th precinct. He said yes. He understood why."

"Is it because of Jamie?"

"Mostly. Also because I know Renzulli. We were good friends. I just want to be somewhere familiar."

"Hey, I understand. Jamie woke last night and wanted to see you but you were gone."

"Yeah, I was getting ready to go visit him. I really missed you guys. Hey, do you and Jamie still kill each other?"

"Yes we do. When he gets better and is out of the hospital and can use his arm again, why don't we play basketball together?"

"I'd like that. Who usually wins?"

"Our kid brother."

Joe and Danny laughed.

"I have to go to work. How about I drop you off at the hospital." Danny volunteered.

"Sure." Joe replied. So they went to the hospital. When he went in, he saw Eddie and Jamie talking. Joe had gotten coffee for Eddie and himself. He gave a cup to Eddie." I got you some coffe."

"Thanks." Eddie thanked.

"Hey, where's my coffee?" Jamie wondered.

"You can have coffee once you are out of the hospital."

Jamie moaned.

"That'll be in a week." Jamie moaned.

"You can make it. I talked to dad. I'm going to be yours partner." Joe answered.

"That'll be in who knows how long."

"I know but we get to be together."

Jamie smiled. Eddie looked at Jamie and poke him in the arm. Jamie winced in pain.

"I need my hug and kiss." Eddie ordered. Jamie hugged Eddie the best he could and then kissed her. "I'll be right back. I need to get something to eat."

"You ate breakfast an hour ago." Jamie sighed.

"I'm still hungry."

"When are you not?"

Eddie sighed and went to get something to eat.

"Does she have a weird diet?" Joe asked.

"Yes but I still love her." Jamie answered.

"At least you have someone better than Sydney. She's good for you. How do you feel?"

"Very sore."

"I went to your apartment. It's nice."

"Thanks."

So Joe and Jamie talked. For the next week, Jamie recovered. One day, Joe came to get Jamie.

"Hey, are you ready?" Joe wondered.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Jamie replied. So they got in the car and went to Frank and Henry's house. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

Joe tried not to smile. They got out of the car and went in. They went into the dinner. Then everyone surprised Jamie. Jamie laughed and hugged his family. Eddie and Renzulli were there.

"Mom, can we eat on the back porch?" Jack wondered.

"It depends on what your uncle Jamie says." Linda replied.

"You can go after prayer." Jamie laughed. So they prayed. When they finished, Jack and Sean ran outside. Everyone ate pizza.

"Hey, Joe, I hear that you'll be working with Jamie." Renzulli said.

"Yeah. I'm excited." Joe answered.

"Be forewarned, he can be quick and troublesome."

"I know. That's why I love him."

"At least I know that you two will get along."

Joe and Renzulli laughed as they looked at Jamie and Danny. Jamie realized why they were laughing and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Danny questioned.

"You." Jamie teased.

"You mean his face." Joe whispered loudly.

"That too. Did you see the picture of him making a funny face?"

"Yeah I did."

"That reminds me, me and Danny were planning on taking the boys to North Carolina. Joe said that it was nice there. We found a place to rent. There's plenty of room and you all could use a vacation." Linda explained.

"I like it." Nikki replied.

"You can come too, Eddie. Since you are practically family."

"I'm in." Eddie said. Everyone else agreed.

"Good. We'll be leaving in two weeks and it'll be for two weeks. So get that set." Linda ordered.

"Three down." Renzulli replied.

"I know a lot of nice places we can visit. North Carolina is nice during the summer." Joe suggested. Everyone smiled.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hurry pt.13_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is the last part. Then I will do a one shot.**

Two weeks later, everyone was getting ready for the long trip.

"Hey, Jamie, did you get the snacks?" Linda asked.

"No, Eddie did. She should be here soon." Jamie replied.

"Linda, can you make Jamie sit down. His arm is still recovering." Joe begged.

"Jamie, come in here. I could use some help." Linda sighed.

Jamie went into the kitchen.

"What do you want me to do?" Jamie asked.

"Sot down and I'll tell you." Linda ordered. Jamie sat down. "Now just sit there and keep everyone out of the lunch."

"What? I've been tricked."

Then Frank came in.

"Dad, I need help. Please help me." Jamie begged.

"How did you manage to get him to sit down, Linda?" Frank asked. Jamie groaned and tried to get a cookie but Linda hit him.

"I tricked him. Jamie, keep out of the food. I know that you hate this but get over it." Linda replied. Then Danny came in. Danny tried to get a cookie but Jamie hit him in the hand with a spoon making everyone there laugh.

"What's wrong with him?" Danny questioned.

"Someone got tricked."

Then Eddie came.

"I got the snacks." Eddie said. She put the bags down and kissed Jamie.

"I got tricked. Can you help me out of it?" Jamie whispered.

"Wish I could but I need to get changed. Maybe in a few minutes."

Jamie groaned sadly. Eddie kissed Jamie again and then got ready. Erin came in and saw Jamie. Jamie pointed at her.

"I know but than to ask you." Jamie said.

"Get lost, Jamie. We don't need you killing Danny and Joe in the car." Erin replied. Jamie got up, took a cookie and left the room. Linda and Erin smiled. " Better that he sleeps on the way there than to be full of energy."

Everyone agreed. Soon they were all in both cars. Danny, Joe, and Jamie sat in the middle row of the van while Nikki, Jack, and Sean were in the back. Erin and Eddie were in the front. Jamie was trying to sleep when Danny poked him. Jamie poke back. Then he turned into a fight. Eddie sighed and grabbed her water bottle. She hit Danny.

"You two. Stop it." Eddie ordered. The boys stopped. Jamie moaned and put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "I know you love me, baby. Put your arm down before you hurt yourself." Jamie did as he was told. Everyone had a good trip.

THE END

 **I know the ending isn't too good but I want use the ideas for a story where the family are on vacation after season 3. That one will be funny.**


End file.
